


One Spark (Moonlight)

by Riels_World



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional, Emotions, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Full Moon, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, Moon, Moonlight, One Shot, Original Fiction, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, True Love, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riels_World/pseuds/Riels_World
Summary: When you feel lost throughout your life. Then you find someone who gives a meaning to it. But the catch is... They're so far away.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	One Spark (Moonlight)

I had always felt somehow out of place throughout my life. Anywhere I went, there was always a lingering sense of discomfort deep inside my heart. A longing for something. Someone. Anything that could give my existence a true meaning. But no matter what I did, that feeling never faded. It stayed stuck inside my heart, burning it every step on the way.

It wasn't that I was unhappy. I sometimes had great days when I felt like everything's alright. But in the end, that something was still missing. I was empty. I had no direction. I had no idea what I want to achieve. I didn't have a goal to fight for. I wandered aimlessly through life, even though I had such a bright potential in me, I kept that locked deep inside, not showing it to anyone.

But one day. That changed forever. The meaning of my life. The goal I so desperately wanted came into my life without any warning. It was sudden, but so bright. I was sure it can't be anything else, other than love. The kind of love that I had to work for to reach true happiness with that special person. Because she was so close, yet still so far. Our future. Two years. So close, but so far. I knew if I want to reach that and see her, live my life with her, I have to work harder than ever before. For most people, this would be quite off-putting, but for me, it was exactly the thing I needed. Motivation. Something to fight for. A good reason not to throw away my life and give up. She was everything I've ever needed. Such a positive person. Her compliments and love always make me feel so.. special. Her light really does shine through whatever dark thoughts I might have. 

I once fell asleep at night, thinking of her. It was a full moon, illuminating my room as I drifted into a world where anything could happen. Where the impossible was possible.

And that was the exact thing that went down in my mind. The impossible.

I woke up, the moon being unusually bright. I felt so drawn to it, I needed to get up and see. It was so close to my window, I could almost touch it. I only needed to reach a little further to do so, but as I did, the moon moved back from my hand, just far enough so I couldn't touch, no matter how hard I tried. 

Yet, I didn't give up. It was like I was a piece of metal and the moon a powerful magnet. Without a second thought, I pushed open the door of my balcony and stepped out to try and reach the moon. Once again, it moved a little further back as if it was playing with me. Or maybe... It wanted me to follow. 

So I reached. I reached as far as I could, but the moon played the same trick as before. That was, until I felt my legs slowly leaving the steady safety of the ground. It didn't even cross my mind to panic as I was fixated on the moon in front of me, the brightness of it felt so familiar. Then I got it. It wanted to take me to her. So I let myself fly along with it. I was ready for wherever it wants to take me. *

The time I traveled has started to feel like forever, but I never gave up. All I had in my mind was her and that I have the chance to see her. I couldn't let that slip. No matter how long it would take.  
I noticed the moon starting to fade. NO! Not yet! It can't disappear! It didn't show take me to her! The dawn was drawing near, fading out the bright glow of the moon.  
That's when I noticed a lake in the near distance. And there, something else. Someone else. As the moon's light faded, the stronger the glow around that person started to become. That was her, my goddess. My love. I couldn't help the wide grin on my face as my feet touched the soft grass on the ground. I was only a few steps away from her. I can't believe it. This must be all a dream. All this felt so unearthly, yet so... Real.

All my doubts just washed away the moment she turned around. That smile she had on her face was so familiar. I've seen it so many times on pictures, but it seemed even brighter and much more beautiful in real life. I stand there, frozen. I could swear my heart stopped beating for a few seconds, but right after, it started up again as fast as a freight train. I didn't know what to do. I was at a complete loss of words and actions.

Then she hugged me. Pulled me into her gentle arms. That was all I needed in those moments. Taking in her scent, the texture of her clothes and just everything about her.  
I finally felt complete. I closed my eyes, my face buried deep into the crook of her neck. I never wanted to let go. I wanted to stay like this forever and more. All the doubts and uncomfortable feelings from my heart just disappeared, like they were never there in the first place. The gap was closed. My potential could escape and fly away into the sky, to evolve into its true form. I was bright. Glowing. Just standing there in her arms, I was complete.


End file.
